The present invention relates to an improved connector for connecting roll bars to a vehicle. Roll bars are used in a vehicle to prevent the roof panel from collapsing, thus protecting the driver in the event of an accident. They are made especially for jeeps or pickups.
By convention, roll bars comprise a U-shape main bar and a plurality of supporting bars. These bars are typically welded together. The U-shape main bar is attached at the back of the cab and its height is usually slightly higher than that of the cab.
Because there are so many different sizes of jeeps and the vans, roll bars must be designed for each. It would be difficult to exchange roll bars when from vehicles of different size.
In addition to not being interchangeable, the U-shape of the main bars makes shipment of the bars difficult. Also U-shaped bars require more storage space.